Spore Mantis
Spore Mantis, also known as Phasmid sylas, Walking Wood or Giant Stickbug, is a specie of giant parasitic insect that is found on Skull Island. The animal appeared in movie "Kong: Skull Island". Both the body and limbs of the Spore Mantis resemble fallen trees. In fact, bark is a part of the species epidermis. Beneath this deceptive layer lies a parasitic slug with powerful jaws. With its tree-like body, the Spore Mantis can blend in with surrounding forests. Spore Mantises, also known as Phasmid Sylas, are giant insect Kaiju that appeared in Kong: Skull Island. Name The name ‘Spore’ means that a cell made by some plants that is like a seed and can produce a new plant while ‘Mantis’ is an insect Appearance Spore Mantises resemble a stick-insect, albeit one so big it instead mimics a fallen log. They have six wood-shaped legs and bark-like skin covering their bodies, and their head is small and retractable into the log-like covering. Roar =Personality= Spore Mantises remain camouflaged until their prey are within the right distance to attack. They can also be very aggressive when startled or when something decided to stand or sit on their backs. Origins A gigantic precursor to the phasmatodea order, the Spore Mantis is, in essence, a stick insect the size of a mature redwood tree. The limbs of its bark-skinned body house a powerful muscle system that is a unique interweaving of striated tendons and fibrous structural tissues more commonly found in the stems and roots of trees. These appendages allow the Spore Mantis to scuttle across ground at alarming speed. A new king of trees has been crowned. The General Sherman tree might have the record in terms of height, but then again the General Sherman can’t get up and hunt you down. Housed within an epidermis of bark and vascular tissue, the Spore Mantis’ trunk is host to large, slug-like parasite with spiked teeth and bone-crushing jaws. The digestive system uses a protein-rich sap to digest and encase the bodies of its prey, before excreting the remains, perfectly preserved as crystalline amber droppings that clearly reveal what it has eaten within. Our cryptobiology department appreciates the transparency. Abilities Camouflage The Spore Mantises’ wooden tree-like bodies allow them to blend in with the surrounding forests. It is quite possible that they can live in large logs in order to protect themselves against predators. Endurance and stamina With its large log-like bodies, the Spore Mantises’ endurance might be as high as creatures that are similar size to their size. The Spore Mantises’s thick skin can repel bullets from rifles, but they may not be strong enough to serve as protections from Skullcrawlers, and they will not risk fighting the powerful predators. Intelligence Spore Mantises can hunt prey that are of smaller or similar sizes, but they will give up their meal to larger and fiercer predators such as Skullcrawlers in order to survive. Jaw strength The Spore Mantises’ jaws are strong enough to crush bones. Speed The Spore Mantises’ muscular appendages allow them to run across the ground at great speed. Weaknesses Strength and Combat The Spore Mantises might not be very strong creatures, as one was shown backing away instead of standing its ground when it saw a Skullcrawler. History Kong: Skull Island * While attempting to contact the other members of his team, Jack Chapman sat down on a fallen log, which suddenly began to move. Chapman fell off the log, which revealed itself as a Spore Mantis. Chapman scrambled to recover his machine gun and fired it at the creature, which did not seem to react, then suddenly turned around and left. Confused, Chapman turned around, only to be confronted by a Skullcrawler, which promptly killed and ate him. Category:Creatures Of Skull Island Category:Creatures from Kong: Skull Island Category:Animals Category:Kaiju Category:Invertebrate Category:Carnivores Category:Arthropods Category:Insects